In the cutting and hauling of sod, the sod is first cut into strips that are rolled and placed onto a pallet which remains on the field. Another vehicle, usually a tractor, or the like, with a pallet fork, picks up the sod pallets and hauls the sod pallets to a truck which hauls the sod pallets to a location where the sod is unloaded. One of the time consuming tasks is the pickup of sod pallets from the field. Typically, the pallets are picked up one at a time and are hauled to a transport or storage area for delivery to a customer. With the present invention, four sod pallets can be picked up and hauled to the storage area, thus eliminating the considerable amount of time involved in removing the cut sod from the field.